1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to processes for preserving vegetables and more particularly to a process that significantly lowers the pH of vegetables which not only preserves the vegetables but also substantially eliminates the possibility of botulism in the utilization of the vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vegetables are commonly sold in grocery stores in both the fresh state and the frozen state. The freezing of the vegetables functions to preserve the vegetables substantially extending their shelf life. Fresh vegetables have a very short shelf life.
When utilizing vegetables as an ingredient in other foods, such as for example spaghetti sauces, in order to enhance flavor it is desired to use substantially fresh vegetables. For maximum flavor it would be necessary to use the vegetables within two to three days of harvesting when making of the sauce. However, in a large scale manufacturing facility, this short time period is just not possible. It would be desirable to be able to utilize refrigerated vegetables for up to one or two weeks from harvest where the vegetables have the same characteristics as fresh vegetables.
Additionally, when dealing with manufacturing of food sauces, botulism is a significant problem. Botulism is a type of food poisoning ingested by humans produced by the anaerobic bacteria Clostridium botulinum and Clostridium parabotulinum. Prevention of botulism is best accomplished by safe procedures of food preservation.
The disease in humans most commonly follows ingestion of unheated, improperly processed food, with a pH above 4.5, in which growth and toxin production has occurred. It is characterized by respiratory failure. In humans an acute gastroenteritis may or may not precede the principle symptoms of extreme weakness, dry mucosa, loss of accommodation, ocular muscle paralysis and difficulty in swallowing.
It is desirable that when using vegetables as ingredients within prepared foods that the vegetables have a pH of less than 4.5 thereby eliminating the possibility of the creation of botulism.